There are a wide variety of solar panel mounting systems and devices available. One problem with existing mounting systems is that they either require permanently attaching the solar panels to a structure or are bulky and not conducive to convenient storage and transportation of the panels to which they are attached. This means that consumers and installers are required to uninstall the mounting systems before the panels can be transported or stored in a volumetrically efficient manner. Another problem with existing solar panel mounting systems is that they are not adjustable in angle to allow for changing optimal sun angles based on different latitudes and the time of year. Therefore, what is needed is a self-storing adjustable angle mount for solar panels that allows the panels to be easily stored and transported with the mounts installed and allow for the angle of the panels to be easily adjusted to optimum sun angles based on different latitudes and the time of year.